I Need OC's
by xXMissHailieJadeXx
Summary: CLOSED!
1. application

Hello peoples who read Big Time Rush fanfiction, there are so many OC stories out there so, I decided, hey, why don't I write one, I have tons of time on my hands, I have missed over a month of school and will be out of school for another two weeks for health reasons. My best friend has like three OC stories out and even took in apps for her new one, The Suicide Pact (I think that's what she's calling it) and it was really fun to go through the applications with her, I was the second opinion when it was hard for her to choose.

So anyway, the story will be about four new girls at the Palm Woods starting careers as singers, actors, models, ETC, so I will need a TON of OC's! three for main ones, for the love interests of Kendall, Carlos and Logan. (James is MINE) and I will need a lot for other people at the Palm Woods such as mean girls and others. So if you want to be in the story, please apply,

Application (courtesy of my best friend Kristen)

Full name (First, Middle and Last):

Nicknames:

Appearance:

Any celeb look-a-like:

Birthday:

Age:

Personality:

Background Info

Hometown:

Family (You can have just your parents and siblings, if you want to add more you can):

Life Story:

Personal Life:

Hobbies:

Fashion Style:

Why are you at the Palm Woods:

Fears:

Favorites:

Color:

Animal:

Actor:

Actress:

Movie:

Show:

Book:

Song:

Food:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other

BTR Guy:

Ideas for Drama:

Example!

Full name (First, Middle and Last): Hailie Jade Sawyer

Nicknames: Hails,

Appearance: five foot two, long blonde hair, pale blue eyes, slim build, heart shaped face, pale complexion

Any Celeb look-a-like: none

Birthday: June 16

Age: 16

Personality: bubbly, random, funny, loud, obnoxious, (that is what she acts like but deep down, she is scared and insecure)

Background Info

Hometown: Sydney, Australia

Family:

Father: Michael Sawyer (45)

Mother: Charlotte Sertori-Sawyer (Deceased, age 42 at time of death)

Life Story:

Hailie was born in Australia and moved to the united states when she was five, so she has no accent, her dad is a U.S born citizen and her mom is Australian born. grew up in small town Monroe, Washington where she attended a private christian school, Grace Acadamy. at age thirteen, she was diagnosed with eating disorder Anorexia Nervosa and has had it ever since. she can be bullimic at sometimes. totally insecure about her weight even though she is in great shape. really struggles with that. her mother died from leukemia on Hailie's fifteenth birthday, it was slowly killing her.

Hailie was at the mall with her friend Lindsey when a local talent agent Kim Brooke (real person, she is my best friends cousin) saw her and thought she had a lot of potential as a model and wanted her to audition at her agency The Kim Brooke Group (real agency in Seattle, Washington) and made it so her dad moved her out to LA to start her career instead of staying in Washington State at Kim's talent agency branch in Seattle, she moves to the Palm Woods to kick off her career.

Personal Life:

Hobbies: Hailie is also really into music so she taught herself how to play the guitar, she also loves to read and write, writing poetry is one of her favorite things to do in her spare time.

Fashion Style: sort of punk rock, not too punk rock, only wears converse shoes, hates Vans with a burning passion (but that will have to change once she gets her first modeling job)

Why are you at the Palm Woods: to start a modeling career

Fears: never being good enough for anyone, getting leukemia like her mom and dying from it like her, falling in love with someone and dying on them leaving them a wreck like her dad when her mom died

Favorites:

Color: Royal Blue

Animal: tiger

Actor: James Lafferty, Chad Michael Murray, Shia Leaubuff

Actress: Sophia Bush, Hillarie Burton, Bethany Joy Galeotti

Movie: The Last Song

Show: One Tree Hill, Pretty Little Liars

Book: Holes, If I Stay

Song: I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan

Food: anything healthy

Likes: listening to music, drawing, writing, going to the gym, history, creative writing, hanging out with friends, sleeping,

Dislikes: posers, mean girls, girls who bully and put people down just to make themselves feel better, eating

Other

BTR Guy: James

How in character do you want your guy: not fully super self absorbed, maybe in the beginning, but gets better at not only caring about himself

Ideas for Drama: Hailie has Anorexia, so that could flare up by mean girls there and stuff like that


	2. update

Ok, here is an update with the OC's I got

Rejected:

Jeannie13 with Jeannie Denise Knight  
ILoveJamesMaslow with Shauna Annalin Leslie  
CoolDolphin42 with Isabella Marie Williams  
BellaRosa17 with Phoenix Carmen Cortez  
Krix101 with Kirsten Peytin Martinez  
Samantha11 with Carter Long  
BreeZ with Blair Elizabeth St. Blake  
Emobabyx33 with Molly Quinn Jarvis  
OMG-It's-Raining-Sunshine with Elizabeth Anne Abert  
CrazedRead96akaJetli with Allessandra Leanne Hawthorne

Still Pending:

BoysBoysBoys Love Em with Kennedy Lee Harris (I loved yours, but you didn't list what guy you wanted, do you just want to be a background character then?)  
23bNrAuLcEaYs with Kate Isabella Cooper ( I love your username NALEY and BRUCAS Rock!)  
MCR-Luvur4all-eternity with Remy Elysia Mason  
GreekGoddess11 with Kimberly Ann Swanson  
Crazy Girl Next Door with Jenny Cuintana Pena  
I'm A Dinosaur So Like Rawr with Alexa Marie Fenix  
Abby1234 with Abigail Leanne Preston  
BTRjunkie with Leighton Anabel Canova

If yours was rejected, you can still send in another, sorry if I rejected yours, but it wasn't only me, my friend Kristen is actually going to help me write the story because she is an amazing writer and I am not as good as her (which is kind of weird when you think about it, because I am a year older then her) so keep sending in those apps!


	3. another update

Ok, here is another update with the OC's.

Rejected:

Jeannie13 with Jeannie Denise Knight  
ILoveJamesMaslow with Shauna Annalin Leslie  
CoolDolphin42 with Isabella Marie Williams  
BellaRosa17 with Phoenix Carmen Cortez  
Krix101 with Kirsten Peytin Martinez  
Samantha11 with Carter Long  
BreeZ with Blair Elizabeth St. Blake  
Emobabyx33 with Molly Quinn Jarvis  
OMG-It's-Raining-Sunshine with Elizabeth Anne Abert  
CrazedRead96akaJetli with Allessandra Leanne Hawthorne  
XxBig-Time-Lover14xX with Jessica Alexandra Marie Cannon  
MCR-Luvur4all-Eternity with Georgia Whitney Talbin  
Crazy Girl Next Door with Jenny Cuintana Pena  
BTRjunkie with Leighton Anabel Canova  
Abby1234 with Abigail Leanne Preston  
WildWolfLuver with Sherrise Myricle Zimberly  
MCR-Luvur4all-eternity with Remy Elysia Mason

Still Pending:

BoysBoysBoys Love Em with Kennedy Lee Harris  
23bNrAuLcEaYs with Kate Isabella Cooper  
GreekGoddess11 with Kimberly Ann Swanson  
Crazy Girl Next Door with Jenny Cuintana Pena  
I'm A Dinosaur So Like Rawr with Alexa Marie Fenix  
BellaRosa17 with Catalina Melody Gomez  
TheRescuer2 with Allison Marie Carter  
ShellyVengance with Jasey Rae Miller  
KarinaBlueEyes with Karina Ellia Hernendez

If yours was rejected, you can still send in another, so keep sending in those apps!


	4. yet another update

Ok, we have it narrowed down to six apps!

For Kendall we have:

Kate Isabella Cooper by 23bNrAuLcEaYs

Kennedy Lee Harris by BoyBoysBoys love em

For Carlos we have:

Karina Ellia Hernandez by KarinaBlueEyes

Alexa Marie Fenix by I'm A Dinosaur So Like Rawr

For Logan we have:

Kimberly Ann Swanson by GreekGoddess11

Jasey Rae Miller by ShellyVengance

We are definitely still taking apps, so if yours isn't up there as one of our top choices, go ahead and send in another!


	5. Partial Results

Update:

We have a few winners, but not all of them, here are the ones Kris and I chosen

Leigh Elizabeth Marshon: Palm Woods queen bee (the Jennifers are just getting kind of old, so why not someone new?) created by GreekGoddess11

Karina Ellia Hernandez: Carlos's love interest, created by Karina Blue Eyes

We are still trying to figure out the love interests for Kendall and Logan!

Finalists for Kendall

Kennedy Lee Harris (BoysBoysBoys Love Em)

Kate Isabella Cooper (23bNrAuLcEaYs)

Finalists for Logan:

Jasey Rae Miller (ShellyVengence)

Samantha Juliet Kelly (Grace1231)

We will try to have the winners posted by 10 PM tonight West coast time (don't know what you call it)

-Hailie and Kristen


	6. Winners

Winners:

Kendall's love interest: Kennedy Lee Harris (BoysBoysBoys love em)

James's love interest: Hailie Jade Sawyer (xXMissHailieJadeXx)

Logan's love interest: Samantha Juliet Kelley (Grace1231)

Carlos's love interest: Karina Ellia Hernandez (KarinaBlueEyes)


	7. important notice

Hey guys, Hailie. Kris and I are going to get started on our story, don't worry, but it wont be for a week or so. We want to start it fast but, something happened to a guy my mom and her dad works with. A sick and twisted thing that just makes me want to cry thinking about it.

In case you want to know what happened, two guys her dad and my mom works with are from Puerto Rico and came to America for there jobs at Boeing. They were two really nice guys and one of them recently got engaged and they were making a great life here. Jesus (pronounced hey-suess) brought his fiancé home to Puerto Rico for new years and the whole family was sitting down for dinner (there was 13 of them), what they didn't know was Jesus's uncle had planted cans of kerosene around the house along with gasoline. They were getting ready to sit down for dinner when the uncle ran in with gasoline yelled 'surprise' or something like that and he ran in and poured gasoline all over them and the kitchen. He then set the house on fire and they burned. Its just sick! Jesus and his fiancé were both burned along with Jesus's mom, niece and cousin and other family members. Only 4 made it out of the fire unharmed. They weren't totally in the kitchen or in close to the uncle that did it.

Jesus and his fiancé had burns over 80% of there bodies. Jesus didn't make it. He died yesterday and his fiancé is in a medically induced coma. So we just need some time.

I know the story sounds cheesy, if you don't believe us, google it. Google '9 dead in Puerto Rico house fire' and you should fine something about it in the Seattle times or something.

-Hailie and Kris


	8. Semi Full Cast List

Things have calmed down a bit around here, Kate passed on Thursday morning which was really sad, but things have been getting better, Kris had her first volleyball tournament of the season yesterday and her team dominated and I only have to stay home for one more week before I am finally able to go back to school. YAY! Never thought I would say that.

Anyway, Kris and I are going to start on the story soon! So, I decided to post a list of everyone that is going to make it into the story, not just as the four main, but some supporting ones, or at least the ones Kris and I have so far for the supporting ones.

So here they are

James's love interest: Me, xXMissHailieJadeXx (I changed mine a little because I don't like getting screamed at by anonymous reviewers saying that I am doing a miss Mary Sue thing because I used my real name (well, just the Hailie Jade part) so here is my new and improved character, Peyton!

Full name (First, Middle and Last): Peyton Marie Moore

Nicknames: none

Appearance: Dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, five foot three, slim build

Any celeb look-a-like: Lexi Ainsworth

Birthday: June 16

Age: 16

Personality: bubbly, random, funny, loud, obnosxious (that is what she acts like, but deep down, she is scared and insecure)

Background Info

Hometown: Sydney, Australia

Family:

Father: Michael Moore (45)

Mother: Charlotte Sertori-Moore (deceased, 42 at time of death)

Life Story: Peyton was born in Australia and moved to the united states when she was five, so she has no accent. Her dad is a U.S born citizen and her mom is Australian born. Grew up in Marysville, Washington where she attended Marysville Pillchuck High School. At age 13, she was diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa and has had it ever since. She can be bulimic at sometimes. Totally insecure about her weight even though she is in great shape. Really struggles with that. her mother died from Leukemia on her fifteenth birthday.

Peyton was at the mall with her friend Lindsey when a local talent agent Kim Brooke (real person, she is my best friends Cousin) saw her and thought she had potential to be a model and wanted her to audition at her agency, The Kim Brooke Group (real talent agency in Seattle) and made it so her dad moved her out to LA to start her career instead of staying in Washington State at Kim's talent agency branch in Seattle. She moves to the Palm Woods to start her career.

Personal Life:

Hobbies: Peyton is also really into music, so she taught herself how to play the guitar when she was ten. She also loves to read and write. Writing poetry is one of her favorite things to do in her spare time

Fashion Style: Peyton has her own style, she refuses to be a preppy clone, she loves stuff from Wet Seal and even just casual t-shirts with quotes on them or graphic tees, wont wear Aeropostale or Hollister and that stuff.

Why are you at the Palm Woods: to start a modeling career

Fears: never being good enough for anyone, getting leukemia like her mom and dying from it, falling in love with someone and dying on them leaving them a wreck like her mom did when she died

Favorites:

Color: Royal Blue

Animal: tiger

Actor: James Lafferty, Chad Michael Murray, Shia Leabuff

Actress: Sophia Bush, Bethany Joy Galeotti, Hilarie Burton

Movie: The Last Song

Show: One Tree Hill

Book: If I Stay, Crash Into Me

Song: I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan

Food: anything healthy

Likes: listening to music, drawing, writing,, going to the gym, history, hanging out with friends, sleeping

Dislikes: posers, mean girls, girls who bully and put others down to make them feel better, eating

Other

BTR Guy: James

Ideas for Drama: Peyton is an anorexic, so that could flare up

Logan's Love Interest: Grace1234

Full name (First, Middle and Last): Samantha Juliet Kelley

Nicknames: Sam, Sammy, dimples

Appearance:She has Medium length brown choppy hair and and bangs that are windblown slightly over her eyes. She hates dresses even though she looks very good in them. Her eyes are a beautiful light blue. When she smiles she has dimples on both of her cheeks. She is really skinny but also has some muscle from sports.

Any celeb look-a-like: younger Selena Gomez

Birthday: April 13th

Age: almost 16

Personality: sweet, funny, sarcastic, loyal, daring, athletic, shy, easy going, layed back

Background Info

Hometown:Ann Arbor, Michigan

Family (You can have just your parents and siblings, if you want to add more you can):

Dad: Robert Smith

Brother(13): Noah Kelley

Mom: Jessica Kelley

Life Story:

Sam was born in Ann Arbor and moved to LA when she was 13 for an acting career. A talent scout saw Sammy preforming in a local talent show and brought her out to LA. When she was 10, her mother and father got a divorce. Sam hates talking about her mother. Her dad is a Chef and her mother is a lawyer.

Personal Life: When she was 13 she fell for a guy Jeremy at her school and is still not totally over him. Sam falls easily for guys so she needs a boy who will treat her right. She absolutely loves sports. Samantha hates being alone.

Hobbies: When she went to school in Ann Arbor she was very athletic and joined many sports, her main sport is soccer. Sammy is still very athletic and enjoys drawing, singing, and playing the guitar. She is also quite skilled in dancing. She enjoys snowboarding a lot too.

Fashion Style: She is preppy, and skater. Skinny jeans, vans, hoodies, aeropostale, holister, beanies, tight shirts.

Why are you at the Palm Woods: For acting and singing.

Fears:She is kind of scared to talk to the guy she likes. She is scared of Murderers and the world ending.

Favorites:

Color: Orange and blue

Animal: Dog and monkey

Actor: Jake Gylenhaal

Actress: Anne Hathaway

Movie:Inception and Despicable Me.

Show: Rob Dyrdeks Fantasy Factory

Book: She doesn't like reading

Song: Edge Of Desire-John Mayer and Figure It Out-PLain White T's

Food: Chinese, Thai Food.

Likes: Drawing, Singing, Dancing, Sports, Soccer, Flirting, Boys, Sleeping, Working Out.

Dislikes:Girly Girls who think there tomboy. Emos.

Other

BTR Guy:Logan

Ideas for Drama:She likes Logan and so does Camille.

Kendall's Love Interest: BoysBoysBoys Love Em

Full Name: Kennedy Lee Harris

Nicknames: Ken or Kenlee

Appearance: Around 5 foot 5, thick long black hair with natural brown highlights, chocolate brown eyes, caramel brown skin, and a curvy build

Any celeb look-a-like: Alicia Keys maybe

Birthday: June 18

Age: 16

Pesonality: Funny, bubbly, adventurous, shy around new people, loves books so can be considered smart. Around those she knows, she is crazy, fun, and outgoing.

Hometown: Atlanta, GA

Family:

Brother: Hunter 18

Mother and Father: Timothy and Anna (deceased)

Cousin: Tori 21

Cousin: Taylor 18

Aunt: Tonya 47

Life story:

Kennedy was born and raised in Georgia. Her mom and dad both were very busy people. Since they had 1 car her mom and dad would always go to and from work together. One day when Kennedy was 6 and her brother was 8 her parents got in a car crash coming home from work. Since then she and her brother had been living with her aunt, who they now consider their mom. At the age of 10 Kennedy decided to start taking dance lessons at an Alvin Ailey dance camp. After a while Kennedys passion became dancing. When Tori turned 21 she decided to move to L.A to fufill her acting career. Before Tori left Kennedy conviced Tori to bring her along so she could start a dancing career. Now in L.A Tori acts as Kennedys Guardian.

Hobbies: Dancing, doodling, and creating new hair styles

Fashion style: Rue 21 type fashions. Loves leggings, skirts and graphic tees. Favors ripped jeans and faded jeans. Can occationally be seen in basketball shorts and a large tee when she feels athletic.

Why are you at the palm woods:

Try to start a hip hop or R&B dancing career

Fears: Almost all aminals, and swimming in the ocean

FAVS:

Color: Blue

Animal: Zebra

Actor: Johnny Depp, Katt Williams

Actress: Cameron diaz, and Regina King

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean Dead mans chest

Show: Family Guy

Book: Vampire Academy

Song: Dirrty by Christina Aguilera

Food: All foods

Likes: Guys, video games, music, and

corny pickup lines

Dislikes: sexists, racists

Carlos's Love Interest: KarinaBlueEyes

Name: Karina Ellia Hernandez  
Nickname: Ellia, Kari  
Appearance: Karina has shoulder length dark brown curly/wavy hair, Choclate brown eyes, short for her age 5'3, skinny 104lbs, chubby cheeks with visible dimples.  
Any celeb look a like: nope  
Birthday: March 7, 1993

Age:17

Personality: Karina is sweet, caring, lovable, sensitive, she acts easy to fool, but she really isn't she snaps like a twig if you mess with her or her friends.  
Backround Info:  
Hometown: Dallas Tx  
Family: Madalina(mom) Evan(dad) Arie(brother)  
Life story: When karina was born her mom left without saying a word so she stayed with her dad and brother alone she didn't like her dad because he was a drug addict and her brother was the only one who supported her. Her dream was of being an actress someday she always told it to her brother and he told her that they are going to LA one day so they did she was going to live her dreams finally.  
Personal Life:  
Hobbies: Karina acts, sings, dances, and loves to Play the Acoustic Guitar.  
Fashion Style: Karina dresses like a preppy, but she isn't her personality doesn't match with her style.  
Why are you at the Palm Woods: Because her brother brought her here to live her dream.  
Fears: Being disliked and Being pushed around

Favorites;

Color: Orange and Green  
Animal: Koala  
Actor: Munro Chambers, Shia Labouf(i think thats how you spell it) and more but doesn't know how to spell the names  
Actress: Demi Lavato and Selena Gomez  
Movie: The Lovely Bones and Charlie St. Cloud  
Show: Degrassi, The soup, Wizards of waverly place, and Sonny with a chance  
Book: Elsewhere, Thief Eyes, and Uglies  
Song: Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift  
Food: Chicken Alfredo  
Likes: Kids, Books, Music, and Animals.  
Dislikes: Preppy people, Heavy make up, and Animal cruelty

Other:

BTR Guy: Logan(or Carlos of he is taken)  
Ideas Drama: Karina starts stuff if someone messes with her friends  
Hope you like my OC and Good Luck

Mean Girls:

Queen Bee

Full name (First, Middle and Last): Leigh Elizabeth Marshon

Nicknames:

Appearance: She has blonde hair that's always perfectly curled into loose waves that touch the middle of her back. She has piercing blue eyes. She is 5'8 and has a slender body

Any celeb look-a-like: Ashley Benson

Birthday: March 21

Age: 16

Personality: She's very into herself and believes she is the best thing there is. She knows that she's pretty and chooses to brag about it. She's very, very, very obnoxious and conceited, but she's also drop-dead gorgeous

Background Info

Hometown: LA

Family:  
Karla Marchon (Mom)

Her mom was a former model and that's where Leigh got her genes from

Greg Marchon (Dad)

He doesn't support Leigh's dream of becoming a model because he doesn't want her to live that kind of life. He divorced Karla a while back because she was cheating on him. He's basically the only normal one in her family.

Life Story: She grew up in LA with her mom who was a former model. Her mom had her at age 24 and shortly after, her dad left them because her mom was a druggie. Her mom isn't the best of a role model, sometimes encouraging Leigh to drink even though she's underage.

She followed in her mom's footsteps because she "Knows" shes the best.

Personal Life:

Hobbies: Modeling, taking pictures of herself, looking at fashion magazines, going on the computer, watching TV

Fashion Style: She knows shes got the looks so she likes to flaunt them

If its a lazy day at the palmwoods she doesn't dress down. She'll put on her bikini with a short jean skirt over. If she's cold she'll get a button down shirt and put it over her bikini top. (she likes to show off her chest as you can see) For makeup she will wear mascara and lip gloss.

If its a dressy occasion she'll put on a strapless black minidress with a pair of sky high stilletos. For her makeup she'll usually complete the look with a smoky eye and some lip gloss.

Why are you at the Palm Woods: To be a model

Fears: Being ugly, not winning all the time,

Favorites: Teen Vogue Magazine, modeling, going to fashion shows, winning,

Color: Hot pink

Animal: Lion (they're fierce and she wants to be at the top)

Actor: josh duhamel

Actress: Leighton Meester

Movie: Confessions of a Shopaholic

Show: Gossip Girl

Book: She doesn't read...does teen vogue count?

Song: Like A G6 (its her partying song)

Food: popsicles

Likes: Winning, being pretty, fashion, watching people lose to her

Dislikes: being ugly

BTR Guy: anybody but i doubt they would fall for her

Ideas for Drama: she could get frustrated that the guys dont like her because shes convinced everyone likes her. She could sabotage their new relationships.

Her sidekicks:

Full name (First, Middle and Last): Georgia Whitney Talbin

Nicknames: Georgi

Appearance: She's very feminine in appearence as well as personality. She has soft, round, baby-ish features. she has wavy, light blond hair that goes passed her shoulder blades. she has dark browns eyes that contrast with her light hair

Any celeb look-a-like: www. pop4diabetes. co. uk/ images/ people/ melissa-suffield. gif (remove spaces)

Birthday: January 14

Age: 17

Personality: Georgi is an only child so yes, she's pretty spoiled and she is proud she is. she acts like a brat all the time and her parents have a lot of money, so people stick around for that reason. she's talkative, popular, pretty, and happy with it.

Background Info

Hometown: Washington D.C.

Family (You can have just your parents and siblings, if you want to add more you can): ~Mom: Debra, lawyer ~Dad: Henry, Doctor ~Aunt (on Dads side) Rachael ~Cousin (rachaels daughter) Tilly

Life Story: Georgi was born when her parents were ripe out of college. She was pretty much raised by a nanny. When she was four, her grandparents passed away in a car accident and her mother inherited the money. THey lived in a huge house for only 3 people. Her money is what got her friends. As a teenager she took up playing piano and eventually joined the orchestra, where she develpoed real friendship.

She got the opportunity to play piano in a big shot orchestra in LA which her parents sent her off no problem, with her cousin Tilly, who is training to become an actress (she's 18)

Personal Life:

Hobbies: playing piano, talking, texting, listening to music, and hanging out with Tilly

Fashion Style: shorts/skirts/jeans, anything really as long as its pretty, tee shirts/blouses/sweaters

Why are you at the Palm Woods: orchestra

Fears: losing family, Tilly gets mad, and no one liking her at the Palm Woods

Favorites:

Color: pink

Animal: panda

Actor: Drake Bell

Actress: Sarah Paxton

Movie: the Superhero Movie

Show: drake and Josh

Book: harry potter series

Song: waiting outside the lines by greyson chance

Food: fruit salad

Likes: hobbies + television, reading, researcing, school

Dislikes: solitude, vast emptiness, jocks, people talking to her just because of her wealthiness

Other

BTR Guy: any

Ideas for Drama: Jennifers hear she's coming, they either try to destroy her or get her to join them.

Full name:Katherine Maya Liveigha (Lyv-ay-uh)

Nicknames: Kat

Appearance: Below..

Any celeb look-a-like: Dianna Agron. To a T, really.

Birthday: December 21st

Age: 16

Personality: She is an extreme flirt and she does not hide it. She lets people know when she thinks their cute, hot, or anything really. She speaks her mind and won't let anyone change that. Intentionally, at least. She's bold and doesn't really care what anyone thinks. You know, unless she loves them. SHe's really nice if you get on her good side, but otherwise.. You better watch out. She has a pretty good sense of humor. She's really sweet and helpful around her family, but she's contemplated running away once in a while.

Hometown: She was born and raised in LA.

Family: Her parents are Louise and Martin Liveigha, her brother is Craig Liveigha (20)

Life Story: When she was born, her brother absolutely hated her, but now they're older and love and respect eachother. He's really protective of her. Her parents were/are never home; either they're at press conferences or doctor's appointments. Her mother was diagnosed with cancer less than a year ago. Currently, she's going through chemo, and the doctors say she's not doing as well as they'd hoped. They said she has a pretty big chance at not surviving. The news sent her father into a depressive/ drunken state. Now, whenever all of the family is home (minus her brother - he just moved out into his own apartment), all anyone can hear is Kat's parents getting into fights. They yell, and scream, and bottles are thrown against the wall, broken. Katherine is afraid of what will happen to him if her mom dies. Maybe, he'll get abusive? Suicidal? Then, what'll happen. (I think I covered everything..)

Personal Life: She's single. Her favorite color is neon yellow/green. It's bright and bold; just like her. I don't really know what else to put here..

Hobbies: She is an aspiring actress; on her way. She sings, sometimes. She likes to paint and draw and play piano/guitar, ect.

Fashion Style: Very bold and dramatic. SHe wears bright colors, paired with tons of black accesories Tons of skinny jeans, a couple of skirts, tank tops, some sweaters, vests, black knee-high boots, sneakers, some high heels, brightly colored or black dresses.

Why are you at the Palm Woods: Katherine is on her way to becoming a big actress. She's working at a bit of a side career as a singer while she's there.

Fears: Rejection, most definitely. She doesn't know what to do with herself if she doesn't get what she wants. Death. If her mom dies, she just might die herself. Being alone. She can't handle it, it makes her feel like she'll be alone forever.

Favorites: Favorite color: blue. Favorite music: pop/rock and indie. Tons of other things, but nothing really mentionable. She loves the rain and roses (sometimes, she has dreams of her celeb crushes kissing her in the middle of a forest while it's raining, and giving her a big bouquet (sp?) of blue roses.). Her favorite eye color on a guy is brown.

Color: Light blue.

Animal: A tiger.

Actor: She loves Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom (admittedly, she's a Pirates of the Carribean fanatic).

Actress: She doesn't really pay attention to girls while wtching movies. She scopes out the guys, trying to find new crushes.

Movie: Stated above, one of her favorites is Pirates of the Carribean.

Show: She likes Glee, and the music from the show.

Book: She likes Romeo and Juliet/ Pride and Prejudice.

Song: Somebody to Love - the Glee Cast version. It explains how she feels, becuase all she wants is for someone to love her and tell her that they need her and want her, someone to make her feel better and be there for her in her time of need.

Food: Pizza, Ice Cream, ect.

Likes: Tons of things, she doesn't try to discriminate. She's open to trying out new things.

Dislikes: People who treat her like a child. There are other thing, but this is what she hates the most.

BTR Guy: Carlos.. maybe. But, I'd be good with any one of the guys.

Ideas for Drama: Anything, really. Her mother could die and she could go off on some depressive state, where she won't talk or eat and her friends start worrying. She could move in with some friend (probably a guy, to start more drama) and something could happen there.

Sorry if I used your character in a way you didn't want me to. If you want me to change that go ahead and tell me and I will.

Also, Kris has this obsession with that if she writes something, she always has to cast the characters, that way she can picture them, so, she made me do that, so here is a cast of the characters we have so far:

Peyton Moore: Lexi Ainsworth

Kennedy Harris: Logan Browning

Karina Hernandez: Tiffany Giardina

Sam Kelley: Selena Gomez

Leigh Marshon: Ashley Benson

Kat Liveigh: Dianna Agron

Georgie Talbin: Melissa Suffield


	9. another Important notice

Ok, Kris and I are working on the story! Its getting pretty good! But before we publish, we need a title! We cant think of one, so if you could help, that would be totally awesome! Kris has this thing about using song lyrics, (Animal I Have Become, Stand In The Rain, You Found Me, In Too Deep, A Beautiful Mess, ETC) and she is busy with her club volleyball team and school work so she cant take the time to come up with a great name, so if you know any and would suggest song lyrics, we would be ever so greatful! We cant publish the story until we get a name.

-Hailie


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, it's Hailie! Just thought I would let you guys know that the story is up! It is titled Rhythm Of Love, Feeling Of Sound. Apparently it's a line from the song Beat Of My Heart by Hilary Duff. My friend Stella (BringMeToLife77) came up with it. So go check it out and leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
